


Deals & Death

by ChilledLime



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChilledLime/pseuds/ChilledLime
Summary: Character study focusing on Unus, from Unus Annus. Their thoughts, feelings, and general events surrounding.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Unus & Annus, Unus/Annus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Deals & Death

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Unus Annus content, got tired, and did it myself. It's short, but I hope you enjoy.

Another deal, another life. It was almost getting old - almost. Annus, ever the taker, didn’t seem to mind; though. So Unus would tolerate. They were always a little too easy on one another, though eons of being together will do that. Annus was the self-imposed leader of the duo, and Unus found it easier that way, for the most part. They didn’t _always_ agree, but that wouldn’t be fun; would it?

  
  


_Were they getting attached?_ Only a little, Unus had defended quietly when prompted by Annus. It was hard, though. Ethan was almost _likable,_ and knew it or not had managed to pull on the heartstrings of Death itself. They almost resented Annus, for being able to so easily detach from the mortals and their plights. As they always said, it wouldn’t last forever. Unus sighed, and tried to ignore the tugging at their chest. 

Being Death wasn’t fun and games, and often Unus felt that Annus had it easier; being Time. Though it could be freeing, Unus often wasn’t fond of their job. 

Watching Mark kill Ethan was gut-wrenching, staring through the window as the deed was done. Unus was powerless to stop it, and would be chastised for doing so; anyway. So they watched, hands pressed against the chilled glass. But they could only bear so much, and eventually had to leave. He would die, anyway; for real. That couldn’t be avoided. 

Unus had almost gotten over their attachment, as the year closed in on them. But hearing Ethan beg and plead for more time, tested their ability to ignore it. They’d never tell Annus that, though. They didn’t fear their other half, but they could be blunt and insensitive at times. Sometimes they wonder if Annus could feel at all, for those smaller than them. Perhaps not. Unus almost felt bad, dismissing his feelings and locking him in the coffin, taking their place for the viewers. He and Mark were starting to feel the end-stretch fear, and they couldn’t have them trying to interfere with the deal. Death was inescapable, after all. They made the deal, made their bed - or coffin, and now had to lie in it. 

They had never dealt with those who had an audience, a _Youtube channel,_ or so it was called. Normally the pair would simply take their prize when the amount of time agreed on was up, but having millions of eyes on them every day would complicate. They had to _pretend._ It wasn’t easy. Both Unus and Annus knew the viewers were getting suspicious, calling their bluffs. Unus could do no more than ignore it. Only 10 more days and it would be formally over. They could rid themselves of the channel and their masquerade as mortals. It would be freeing, to say the least. 

Unus was almost excited. 

  
  
\--  
  


Ethan was fighting back. Fighting to control his body, his life again. Annus was also having trouble with Mark, though luckily for Unus Ethan wasn’t as.. Aggressive, as the other. It was easy enough to push the mortal down, kept in the back of his own mind. Sometimes the pleading, the pushing, the insistence to control would push at their own patience. Unus felt a shred of guilt for him, and wondered if they had gone too far. 

Annus had always told them, after deals were up and Unus was upset at the loss of their then-favorite mortal; that they should try to cease the pesky emotions. They didn’t like seeing Unus upset, after all. But Annus couldn’t understand, never would understand. So Unus felt. Every time, the familiar push and pull of their heart becomes familiar, after a while. Sometimes they were grateful they could even feel like they do, but most of the time they resented it. They were always so indecisive. 

The more they pretended, the more they slipped up. Food that was apparently supposed to be unpleasant had no effect, and the pair had only realized after said video was published and watched that it that most of the foods they had “liked” (said weakly, as they couldn’t exactly taste.) was only making them look less and less like the mortals they were trying to be. 

Wearing the suits didn’t help, Unus supposed. But they couldn’t stop now, they were too far dedicated. Only 10 days, just 10 more. They kept repeating it, like it would change anything. 

Betraying Annus, like some mortals had told him to (?, they didn’t quite understand why they were trying to appeal to their emotions) was out of the question. Annus was their partner, their other half. The mortals have only seen a snippet of them, and know nothing. Would never know. Unus cursed to themself, and swore to never make deals with _youtubers_ again. 

Ethan was still trying. Unus couldn’t understand why, almost didn’t bother to try. But the mortal’s voice couldn’t always be avoided, sometimes Unus gave in a little and conversed. Ethan wasn’t up for talking, but they tried. Perhaps appeasing him would keep him quiet. The guilt crept on them more often than not, and was harder to ignore than Ethan. 

10 more days. Only 10 more days.. 


End file.
